It's On
by kap0w
Summary: [TATEness], of course gasp, chapters. Kate and Tony try to settle things
1. And so it begins

-Gasp- I wrote something else! And it has ch-ch-CHAPTERS!… Well 2 xDD. Shutup, I know they're short Be afraid, be very afraid. **Note to people other than mineself: **I don't own NCIS. Well duh. If i did, main characters wouldn't be killed off and a certain type of tension would still remain on the show after Twilight. I havent seen Twilight... yet... but when i do, at the end, i will be so peeved -insert angry face hereish-. Anywho, moving on, yes the story, nearly forgot abot that. Dam pixie put it into my head at 30 past midnight, grr... positive thoughts, smiley, happy, -sigh-

* * *

"TONY, I swear if you flick another rubber band at me I will kick your ass!" Caitlin Todd shouted across the bullpen to Anthony DiNozzo.

"Temper, temper Agent Todd," Tony replied, then paused with a gleam in his eyes, "that almost sounded like a challenge."

And with that he flicked another rubber band at her.

Kate stood up angrily and stalked over to Tony's desk.

"You really wanna fight me DiNozzo?"

_Score, she's really pissed, _Tony thought.

"Sounds about right, Todd,"

"Fine. Now. Down to the gym. Loser has to…-"

"Oooh, loser has to shout the other to dinner," Tony was quick to reply.

"Whatever,' Kate said nonchalantly.

And with that they made their way to the gym, pushing and shoving to the elevator.

* * *

The gym was dark and empty when Kate and Tony walked in.

"Ooooh, sca-ary," Tony taunted, flicking the lights on and off.

Kate shoved him.

"It's nearly midnight, jackass, normal people are home by now," Kate replied, smacking his hand away from the light switch. "Let's get this over with."

She walked over onto the mats and waited for him to join her.

Tony hesitated, realising she could really kill him if she wanted to. And he had annoyed her… well… a lot.

He finally walked over to her.

"Uh, so any rules or whatnot?" Tony grinned meekly.

"First down, held for 5 seconds, loses," Kate stated, noticing Tony was looking worried. She smirked.

"Uh, shouldn't we have, like, a ref, or a paramedic here or something," Tony was stalling.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"We start now."

* * *

TBC... Tate coming up, i assure you. 


	2. And so it is ended

**AN** Hmm so yeh, i got bored waiting for reviews and whatnot, so heres teh 2nd chapter, the 1st was pretty crappy. Anywho. Onwards

* * *

Kate lunged towards Tony.

He wasn't exactly ready and clumsily sidestepped her.

"Tony, fighting, not avoiding," Kate figured this was coming, "don't you dare hold out on me."

"Who says I was holding out on you Katie? I just gotta get into the _groove _of things."

They attacked at the same time, trying to wrestle each other onto the ground. After what seemed like ages, little progress had been made.

Tony let go, panting slightly.

"Hold up Katie, I need a moment," Tony walked a couple steps away and turned around.

_Inhale positively, exhale negatively, inhale positively, exhale negatively. God, when was the last time I did this _Tony thought to himself _Well when was the last time you had so much physical contact with Kate _A little voice argued with him _Shutup. No you shutup…_

Tony seemed out of it and Kate crept towards him, meaning to surprise him and end this.

Unbeknown to either of them, Abby had inched into the room, fascinated to what was happening.

She stifled a laugh.

Was Tony meditating?

She let out a loud cheer, "Kill him Kate!"

Tony was startled out of his… moment… and turned around quickly, arms flying. His arms hit Kate in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Ah, crap," Tony cursed then looked over to Abby, "now why'd you have to scare me out of my mental state?"

Abby laughed. "Mental state?"

"Just go get Ducky!"

* * *

Abby hurried out of the room and Tony kneeled down to Kate. Her eyes were closed and she held her hands over her mouth. 

"I'm so sorry Kate, here, let me see," Tonysounded sincerely concerned and Kate removed her hands. Her lips were swollen and bleeding.

"Anything else hurt?  
Kate touched her head, indicating a headache.

Then she mumbled, "If I wasn't close to passing out, I'd make your head hurt more."

Tony grinned. "Here, I'll help you sit up."

He took Kate's hand to make her sit, then placed his hand between her shoulder blades, in case she did pass out.

Kate winced, then looked at him in the eyes. _Wow, I love those eyes._

"Pretty," she muttered, the blushed, not meaning to have said that out loud.

Tony smiled "What was that Katie?"

"Don't call me Katie. I said I hurt."

"Ducky will be here soon," Tony replied, and an idea formed in his head. "Hmmm, there's always this thing that my ma did, seemed to take the pain away when I hurt myself…"

Kate looked at him, puzzled, as Tony leaned towards her.

His hand found her cheek and he kissed her on the forehead. Then, pausing to look back into her eyes, he kissed her bottom lip.

Kate's eyes fluttered wider. _Tony just kissed me_.

At that pivotal moment, Abby walked back in, accompanied by Ducky.

"Ah, the old saying of healing wounds with a kiss," Ducky started one of his stories, and Tony jerked away, his hand still resting on Kate's back. "Of course, one must assume that a kiss does not heal physically, but has been known to mentally cure a patient for a given time… ah now lets take a look at you Caitlin."

Tony stood up and walked over to Abby, keeping an eye on Kate, who was still looking at him.

Abby prodded him in the ribs, causing Tony to tear his gaze away from Kate.

"I didn't think it would take you knocking her out for me to get my $50," she smirked and went over to join Ducky and Kate, leaving Tony stunned, hardly even hearing her, his mind still kissing Kate.

* * *

**Heh **i know the ending sucked, but i love ending my stories with Abs xDD. Oo Oo checkout **CSIMel's** fics, they're rad xD


End file.
